


Kiss

by FloweryAlien



Series: Garak/Bashir Short Story Time!! [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding, Love, M/M, Practice Kissing, Tailoring, hug, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian feels like he hasn't had enough experience kissing, so he decides to test-kiss Garak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random fluff I came up with one morning //3\\\

Julian and Garak stood next to each other gaizing into the mirror that was propped up in the Tailor's shop. Both men where looking into it scrutinizing the new outfit Garak had just created for Julian.

This new outfit was for a future rendezvous with what ever individual decided to date him.

When the time came, Julian hoped that this attire would be just the thing he needed to make that final step. At least according to Garak.

Garak was bothered by the waist line. Julian of coarse seemed unbothered by the it, but to the tailor's trained eyes it was just a bit to wide.

Garak sighed, "I suppose we can take it in at the waist by-," Garak put his hands on the clothing, showing him where the alteration would occur at the waist. Julian nodded slowly.

"Sounds good. Do that." He sounded distracted, and uninterested in the matter at hand.

Something was weighing on him.

Garak took a long sigh, "Doctor, how many times must I tell you, if I am taking to much of your valuable time you can always just let me know." He placed several pins at the alteration site. "I'm sure you have much better things to do then have me tailor minor details in your clothing." Garak had a tone of annoyance.

Bashir glanced over at him, "No, it's not that," Julian bit his lip, an act Garak thought was most uncomfortable.

"What if." He looked at Garak as if he was wondering whether or not he would be foolish to tell him. "Well, you know I haven't been on a date in a while and so-".

"And so you want to look presentable, well that is what I am trying to do." Garak cut in his eyes wide, his arms out gesturing towards Julian's waist.

"Actually, Garak" Julian held up a hand, he had a slight look of annoyance. He took a breath, "Because it's been so long, I'm afraid that I'm a little rusty."

Garak pierced his eyes, "And the problem, Doctor?"

"Well that's just it what if I can't kiss properly, I've been so out of practice!" he threw his arms in the air. Julian took a large gulp. "So, I was wondering if I could." Julian closed his eyes embarrassedly then opened them, yet looking away from Garak he said, "Practice a kiss on you?"

After a silence Julian slowly looked over at Garak.

Garak's eyes where wide, his mouth almost agape. Garak stared into the young doctor's hazel eyes, his cranial ridges furrowed. Then he blinked as if what had just heard was all just part of his imagination, that it would all go away.

"I see, shall we do it here, or will you be taking me to your quarters first." He said using a smile as a mask. Trying to hide his anxiousness behind it.

"Garak, I don't mean something serious, just a little practice peck on the cheek would do." Julian moved up closer to him a smile on his face.

Garak tensed at Bashir's nearness. He stared into Julian's hazel eyes which he found quite beautiful as they sparkled in the shop's lights.

Why was it that he was never able to tell Julian anything about how he felt about him? Was it the fear of rejection? Why, when he presents himself willingly to let him kiss him how could Garak say no? Maybe because to the young Doctor, a kiss from him would mean nothing. After all he only wished to 'practice' on him. Garak's true feelings would be hidden as they had been.

Garak ceased his pondering then looked back to Julian.

"Come on, it will be meaningless. I promise." Julian said almost laughingly. The words ached Garak's heart.

"I don't think you know what you're asking of me." He said solemnly with a slight frown.

"I'm sure I don't, but it's only just a kiss." he sounded desperate now.

Garak sighed, putting down his sowing tools, "Very well."

Garak tried to sound bothered, when in reality it was hard for him to hold back the feelings of wanting to hold him and to press lips against his.

Julian kept staring at him, "I'm ready when you are." he beamed.

Just then Garak lost control of himself. He reached out his arms grabbing Julian by the waist and pulling him in, placing his lips softly on Julian's.

Julian didn't try to pull back as the feelings Garak held in was released in their embrace. Julian felt a warmness, and sadness coming from his friend's sweet kiss yet, he didn't return it, letting Garak take over.

Garak fought the urge to continue, but he finally, and slowly pulled back. Then sighed.

"Hhhhhmmmm my dear, I think it's clear that you do need more practice." He made sure to sound as if the kiss was all one of his deceptions. Then he turned and walked over to his table, where he finally looked over at Julian.

Julian's eyes where wide, full of shock. His face looked as if his heart had been torn in half. As if a realization had left him dumfounded.

"Garak." he mumbled.

Garak returned to him with more sowing supplies, for his shirt. He set them down with the others, Garak was now next to Bashir once again. The two staring into each others eyes.

"Yes, doctor?" he asked smiling pretending not to notice the young man's expression.

No answer.

Garak turned to move back to the table when he felt a warm hand grasped his wrist. He turned to see Julian's face filled with concern and confusion. Garak smiled slightly. "My dear, I-"

But, before he could finish his sentence Julian leaned forward wrapping his arms around Garak's neck.

"Garak, I'm so sorry!" he mumbled.

Now Garak was speechless as he pulled Julian off from around him and propping him up in front of him. He put a hand on Julian's cheek.

"My dear, you have nothing to be sorry for." He said smiling.

Julian smiled also, feeling only slightly relieved as he spoke in almost a whisper. "Well then, what do you say we do it again, I don't think one kiss is enough practice for one day."

Garak smiled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Julian's waist drawing him in once again, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Neither of them held back, all their love for each other was released in this one kiss. Bashir's arms now cradled behind Garak's head, fingers ran through Garak's hair. Both knowing there was so much that they could teach each other.


End file.
